Mi nueva vida
by Jazz Cullen Black
Summary: Edward dejo a Bella embarazada que pasaria si Jake la ayuda pero después la manada descubre que Bella es una bruja la hermana del "Elegido", pero y si se encuentra con el y su familia en la madriguera lo ¿perdonara? ¡pasen! mucha aventura
1. Mi vida

Mi nueva vida

**1- Mi vida**

Bella Pov:

Todos pensaran que mi vida es perfecta con una hija, siendo inmortal, con un amigo, una vida de cantante, pero no tenia al amor de mi vida pues me dejo sin saber que iba a ser padre.

RECUERDO

-¿Ya no me amas?

-no

Eso me dolió ¡no podía ser!, pero luego salí a la realidad y me di cuenta de que el ya no estaba y lo que le hubiera querido decir es que iba a ser padre.

FIN DEL RECUERDO

Desde ese día me fui con Jake ya que mi tío Charlie nunca me permitiría tener un hijo y menos si iba a ser de un ¡vampiro!, Jake me acepto después de contarle lo que me paso con el y al saber que yo iba a tener un hijo de un vampiro me aseguro de que me iba a apoyar en todo, sin importar lo que pasara.

Después de un mes y medio tuve a mi querida Renesmee la cual me mordió.

RECUERDO

Estaba bien Jake, Emily, Seth y Leah que eran los que mas me acompañaban en estos días pues mi panza estaba demasiada grande y podría dar a luz en cualquier momento, los demás lobos rondaban y debes en cundo Sam venia a verme o para avisar de que no había rastro de Victoria pues desde que le dije a la manada que una vampiriza se quería vengar de mi porque el mato a su compañero no me dejaban salir y todos los días la manada rondaba.

Entonces sentí un dolor muy fuerte y empecé a gritar pues era insoportable.

-AHHHHHHHHHH!

-Bella que pasa?

-Lo que pasa Jacob es que Bella va a dar a luz ¡YA!

-Que?

Yo ya no supe que paso pero lo único que recuerdo es que Emily y Leah tenia a mi bebe en los brazos

-Dámela…Dámela-Fue lo que le pedí a Leah y ella me la paso

Tu…te…llamaras…Renesmee- y entonces sentí como algo afilado me acuchillaba en la garganta…y ahí empezó mi transformación.

FIN DEL RECUERDO

A los tres días después desperté en la habitación de Jake donde estaban Leah y Seth, cuando me vieron me empezaron a explicar todo lo que había pasado y me acompañaron a cazar, luego me preguntaron si quería ver a mi hija que estaba con Jake donde supe que el se había imprimado de ella, yo por mi parte estaba feliz y a la vez enojada pues Renesmee apenas era una bebe.

RECUERDO

-Vamos Bella nosotros confiamos en ti

-Esta bien Seth

Luego la vi. era hermosa con unos ojos cafés como los míos el pelo del color de el al igual que la nariz… era perfecta no podía pedir a otra niña mas bonita que ella, la cargue y ella empezó a enseñarme imágenes de lo que avía pasado…

-¿Bella? ¿que pasa?

Mire y vi. a mi princesa que me sonería y luego a los demás con cara de preocupación por el momento que me quede muy quieta

-Buen o pues creo que mi princesa tiene un don

-Que?

-sip miren, Renesmee se los puedes mostrar?-ella solo asintió y puso su manita en la cabeza de Leah y Emily, luego en Jake y Seth y así en los miembros de la manada.

Entonces sentí un cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo e me tambaleé pero no me caí gracias a que Sam me sostubo y Jake me quito a Renesmee para no tirarla.

-Bella estas bien?

-Si pero es extraño

Luego ME SOLTO.

-QUE DON TIENES?

-PORQUE LO PREGUNTAS?

-PORQUE ME ACABAS DE ENSEÑAR LO QUE TU HIJA ME ENSEÑO Y...

-QUE?

-SI Y NO ME VEAS ASI SI ESTUVIERA LOCO PORQUE NO LO ESTOY

-PERO sAM COMO ES QUE YO TE PODRIA MOSTRAR IMAGENES COMO LO HACE Renesmee?

-pues talvez tu...

-no me digas que... yo puedo copiar los dones de los demás Jake...

-que fue lo que sentiste...ehh...hace rato?

-mmm...bueno creo que fue un cosquilleo o algo parecido

-ahí lo tienes puedes copiar los poderes de los demás

-y como es que estas tan seguro seth?

-bueno pues aunque no lo crean podría tener algún síntoma o algo parecido ¿no?

-mmm buen punto pero...en fin Bella puede copiar los dones de los demás vampiros además de poder ser una bruja...- lo mire amenazadamente

-QUE!-QRITARON TODOS y luego me miraron

-ASH SI SOY UNA BRUJA Y!-

-COMO QUE ¿Y? ES MAGNIFICO, PERO POR QUE NO NOS LO DIJISTE O JAKE?

-ESQUE LO "TENGO" O "TENIA" PROHIBIDO-DIJE MIRANDO A JAKE QUE ESTABA CON LA CABEZA BAJA

-BUENO PUES CREO QUE AHORA SI PODRAS PARTICIPAR EN LAS RONDAS ¿NO?

FIN DEL RECUERDO

DOS SEMANAS DESPUES ME HABLO A UN AMIGO MIO QUE ME HABIA DICHO QUE ME QUERIA HACER CANTANTE Y YO HACEPTE YA QUE NO PODIA REGRESAR A HOGWARTS,

YA QUE DUMBLEDORE ME LO HABIA PROHIBIDO PUES HASTA QUE HARRY ESTUVIERA LISTO PARA CUMLIR SUS 17 AÑOS YO REGRESARIA UNICAMENTE A LA MADRIGUERA, .PUES CUANDO YO SALI DE HOGWARTS. harry estaba en 4° grado yo en 7°, desde ese entonces no lo he visto, al final Victoria vino y yo la mate luego vinieron los Vulturis para visitar a los Cullen pero como no estaban me vieron a mi con una niña en los brazos y a un lobo y me preguntaron cosas sobre como es que yo podría estar con esas criaturas, como pude tener a un semi-vampiro y otras cosas hasta que Cayo me pregunto si no quería estar en sus filas ya que como tenían a un vampiro que detectaba los dones me dijeron que además de poder copiar los dones de los vampiros también

tenia un escudo menta, pero como yo no acepte me dijeron que volverían hasta que Renesmee cumpliera la mayoría de edad, pero también aproveche para copiar los poderes de los vampiros que tenían.


	2. Concierto

2 CONCIERTO

Bella pov:

Había pasado ya un año y medio y este era ya mi segundo concierto en Londres, que iba a tener junto con Damen (un vampiro),

que conocí en el primer concierto, el es nuevo en esto pero aun así ya lo quiere, yo en cambio como regrese casi ni cabe la gente

de lo emocionada que esta porque yo regresara jajaja, me hice muy amiga de Damen al final yo le platique mi historia y el a mi pero no

recordare ese día porque el tuvo una vida mucho mas triste que la mía.

-Bella estas lista?

-claro Jake porque ¿no?

-OH bueno esque…presiento que algo va a pasar, algo muy malo y pues…oye después de el concierto vamos a ir a la Madriguera ¿no?

-si Jake y yo también siento algo raro en fin además solo falta solo una semana para que Harry cumpla la mayoría de edad y cuando lleguemos

podrás dormir si quieres todo el viernes

-Esta bien pero no duermo tanto, oye ¿crees que te acepten?

-mmm eso lo sabremos luego

-Damen vendrá también cierto ¿no?

-si ya que esta también en peligro por ser el amigo de la hermana del "HELEGIDO"

Jake ya me voy tengo que entrar en escena en dos minutos-dije mirando el reloj

-¡MAMI!- Renesmee venia corriendo parecia como una niña de 4 años,era extraño porque hasta este entonces deberia parcer de unos 8 o 9 años,

pero creo que era orque seria una bruja (igual que su madre,¿Por qué no?)

-Que pasa princesa?

-Esque Damen me dio las hojas de todas las letras de las canciones que van a ¡cantar!

-Ohh que bueno, Ness me voy si tengo que salir ya ¡ah! Jake las maletas ya estan en el coche solo falta que nosotros terminemos

el concierto para irnos, ¿tienes tu varita?- dije lo ultimo en un susurro para que no me oyeran nadie mas que Jake y Damen,

el solo se limito a asentir y yo me dirigí al estadio.

Jacob pov:

Cargue a Renesmee después de que Bella se hubiera ido a cantar.

-mira Jake-Ness me enseño unas hojas que tenían muchas letras entre ellas identifique los nombres de las canciones y a un lado

los nombres hacia las personas que estaban dirigidas pero la mayoría (escritas por bella) estaban dirigidas a Edward y a ¿Cedric?:

Bella canciones-

Nuestro amor (Edward)

Feliz cumpleaños (Renesmee)

Así soy yo (Edward)

Fuera (Edward)

Que hay detrás (Edward)

Tras de mi (Cedric)

Liso, sensual (Cedric)

Me voy (Edward)

Better than revenge (Edward)

The story of us (Edward)

Mine (Cedric)

Innocent (Cedric)

Un año sin ver llover (Edward)

Damen canciones-

Besame

Bet on it

Alejate de mi

El malo

Noviembre sin ti

Cuando me enamoro

I like it

No me digas que no

Quien te quiere como yo

Mi niña bonita (Damen)

Todas esas canciones para solo un concierto de ¿dos horas?

UNA HORA Y MEDIA DESPUES

Bella pov:

El concierto era genial, estaba cargando a Renesmee ya que era el turno de Damen para que cantara y al final solo faltarían tres

canciones por cantar dos cantada por el y yo y la otra yo.

-Mami ya va a acabar?

-Ya casi porque?

-esque tengo mucho...ahhhh...sueño-me reí

–no te preocupes solo faltan 5 canciones y nos vamos-contesto Jake por mi, luego mire el reloj ¡oh! pero que rápido va el tiempo

yo seguía escuchando

….

Cuando me enamoro

A veces desespero cuando me enamoro

Cuando menos me lo espero me enamoro

Se detiene el tiempo, me

Viene el alma

Al cuerpo, al cuerpo, sonrió

Sonrió, cuando me enamoro

Uhh, uhh, uuh,

Uhh

-Que es ese olor?

-A que te refie...

-ya? captas?...Bella?

Ese olor a sangre era delicioso era como...no podia explicarlo era...me quemaba la garganta asi que voltee haci el lugar de donde

provenia el olor y...

vi a nadie mas que a ¡Bellatrix Lestrange! no podia ser ella...era...como...¡no!...ella no podia ser mi TUA CANTANTE...

-Bella que pasa?

-Que pasa que ya encontre a li tua cantante y es nada menos que Bellatrix-lo ultimo lo dihe en un susurropero Jake se quedo

paralizado al escuchar eso

-Jake puedes ver que otros mortifagos estan aqui?-repaso con la mirada el lugar

-Esan...Lucius ma lfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange,creo que tambien los hermanos Carrow y ya!

-jaja que alivio, ¡son demaciados!

-lo se

-creo que planean arruinar el final ¿no?

-mmm talvez

-esto no me gusta, toma lleva a Renesmeeal coche y quiero que lo dirijas a la entrada ¿clara con eso?

-Sip

-buno te veo afuera

Despues de que lo vi irse me asegure de tener mi varita y segui mirando como Damen cantaba la ultima cancion

Lo que siento por ti

es ternura y pasion

tu me haz hecho sentir

que hay en mi corazon

tanto AMOR

...

Me encantaba esa cancion nose pero me gustaba como la cantaba

Mi niña bonita,

mi dulce princesa

me siento en las nubes

cuando tu me besas

y siento que vuelo

mas alto que el cielo

si tengo de cerca

el olor de tu pelo

...

-Tendremos que matar a cuantos se interponganen Potter, me entiendes Lucius-dijo Bellatrix, pero lo que no sabia

era que esta vez nadie se podria interpoder y si lograban alcanzarme (coza que creo imposibe) no podria morir

-Estabien Bellatrix, pero una cosa ¿si logra escapar?

-¡QUE ME QUIERES DECIR ELLA NO SE VOLVERA A ESCAPAR COMO LO HIZO SU PEQUEÑO HERMANO HARRY POTTER!-a que se referia?

pero luego me di cuenta de que Damen ya no canta porque al parecer estaba apareciendo ¡LA MARCA TENEBROSA! Y LO PEOR

QUE TODOS LOS HUMANOS ESTABAN EMBOBADOS Y PENSABAN QUE ERA PARTE DEL CONCIERTO, pero luego sucedio lo esperado

un rayo de luz verde salio de la multitud y ahi empezo la pelea gritos era todo lo que escuchaba,

tome a Damen de la mano y nos dirigimos al la salida de emergencia (por la parte de atras) salimos y corrimos a la entrada,

donde divice el auto, entramos y empeze a arrancar el coche.

-Y diganme pudieron destruir a algunos mortifagos?

-No jake y la verdad si queria hacerlo

**Hola a todos envíen ¡reviews! Pliss quiero saber su opinión**

**P.D. ya se que bella no escribió las canciones pero es una HISTORIA**

**NOS SEGUIMOS LEYENDO**


	3. LA MADRIGUERA

3 LA MADRIGUERA

Bella pov:

Despues de dos horas de manejar Jacob se habia quedado dormido junto con Renesmee,

en la parte de atras,Damen tarareaba una melodia nueva, talvez la habia inventado.

-la inventaste?

-el que?

-la melodia la inventaste?

-Ah si te gusta?

-es... bonita, pero cual es la letra

-oh cierto, bueno esa tu la vas a poner

-yo? y porque?

-no se

-mmm bueno

-falta poco?

-si como unos 15 minutos mas y ya

-ok, oye como es tu hermano?

-mmm es bueno nose porque hace mucho que no lo veo pero tiene ojo verdes como los de mama

y es igual a papa ademas nunca cambia

-ok

Mire la radio eran las 2 de la madrugada, y ahora que lo pienso ¿quien hiba a estar

despierto a esta hora? la respuesta era ¡NADIE!, genial tendria que despertarlos y eso,

no me gustaba nada recuerdo cuando era humana que no me gustaba que me despertaran en la madrugada

y menos a las 2:00, entonces la vi a lo lejos una casa de muchos pisos sonrei al recordar

los momentos de niña que tuve con los gemelos,disminui la velocidad y di la vuelta,

no se escuchaba nada nisiquiera los corazones que raro deseguro le habian puesto encantamientos

para protegerla, y si vi como una cortina transparente que la protegia,

entonces esperaba el choque...espera...espera... ¿pero como, no me detuvieron los encantamientos?

esto era extraño.

-que era esa tela?

-los encantamientos que protegen la casa

-pues como funcionan muy bien?

-deseguro deja pasar a todos lo que no tengan la marca...-y entonces escuche las voces mas conocidas

-Arthur sabes si llegara?

-no, pero no te preocupes molly bella se sabe cuidar muy bien

-si como no

-Molly ¡mira! el coche

-¡es ella Arthur! ¡es ella!

-no estes tan segura molly que tal si...

-oh callate se que es ella porque...

-no me digas que desactibaste unos cuantos encantamientos molly?

-oh bueno si pero solo lo hice para bella y para los que ella conociera...

-estabien pero inmediatamente los volveremos a colocar

-oh por supuesto

Mire a Damen que tenia una sonrisa picara

-bajamos o que?

-jajaja por supuesto, quieres que despierte a Jake por ti?

-mmm, mejor lo hago yo- ya que el lo tiraba cuando le pedia que lo despertara y de ahi

se armaba una pelea que luego me hacian sentir culpable,bajamos y abri la puerta de atras

-Jake, Jake, JACOB- oh por dios pero que no lo podia despertar?, carge a Nessi,

si lo se a mi no me gustaba decirle asi pero Jake se lo habia puesto como apodo y en fin,

abri un poco la ventana y cerre la puerta de un portazo, luego grite por la rendija que

habia abierto de la ventana

-¡JACOB BLACK!-se desperto dando un salto y por poco se pega en la cabeza con la puerta

si Damen no la hubiera abierto, el se tapaba la voca con una mano para no reirse y despertar

a Renesmee

-dios bella pero que no me podias despertar con solo decir mi nombre?-yo solo rode los ojos

mientras cerraba la ventana

-anda baja que ya llegamos y ademas hace frio para ness

-oh si claro- me voltee cuando escuche un golpe y un ¡AUCH! de Damen no queria ver lo que seguia

despues pero tuve que voltear cuando escuche como se levantaba un auto al aire... y lo vi,

Damen tenia mi coche y Jacob volteaba la cabeza para todos lados para ver con que se cubria,

yo solo segui viendo, a ver a que hora se percataba de que lo habia cachado, despues de 15

segundos se percato de mi pues Jake se habia quedado quieto y con una sonrisa en la cara,

el bajo el coche y me sonrio yo solo lo señale que debia de caminar adelante de mi y el

con una mueca me obedacio, mientras Jake se partia de la risa, yo encambio le diriji una

mirada asecina, entonces lo entendioy asintio, pues sabia que cuando ponia esa mirada,

era para que se calmara o lo torturaba. Llegamos a la entrada y toque dos vecesy entonces

me encontre con dos caras muy conocidas...

**perdón! perdón! ¡NO ME MATEN! PERO A VECES NO TENIA TIEMPO DE ESCRIBIR, TRATARE DE APURARME EN LAS TAREAS**

**PERO BUENO AQUÍ LES DEJO OTRO CAPI Y CREO QUE LA OTRA HISTORI LA CANCELARE Y LA CAMBIARE POR OTRA YA QUE SE ME FUE EL HILO DE LA HISTORIA**

**NOS SEGUMOS LEYENDO**

**JAZZ**


	4. 4 MI HISTORIA

4 MI HISTORIA

Llegamos a la entrada y toque dos veces y entonces me encontré con dos caras muy conocidas los señores Weasley estaban igual desde mi ultima visita.

-¡Isa!

-Señora Weasley me de mucho gusto volver a verla- y le di un abrazo

-A mi igual, pero ¡mi niña! Y esa sorpresa-refiriéndose a Renesmee

-Este ¿podemos pasar?-señalando a Jacob y Damen

-¡Oh! Claro

-Sra. Weasley, Sr. Weasley el es Jacob y el Damen

-Mucho gusto, tu eres un licántropo ¿verdad?-Jake asintió-y tu un vampiro-Demen hizo lo mismo y nos sentamos en la sala

-y ¿bien? ¿Qué te paso?-respire hondo

-Bueno pues después de que el profesor Dombuldore me pidiera que fuera a forks con mi tío conocí a cierta familia de vampiros en total eran 7 claro que todos eran vegetarianos, tuve un tipo de relación con uno de ellos pero al final el se fue dejándome embarazada…-la Sra. Weasley estaba un poco tensa y preocupada-cuando lo supe no quise decírselo a Charlie y me fui con Jake ya que era el único que sabia la verdad sobre mi el me prometió que no le diría nada a Charlie así que le mintió diciéndole que me había ido a otro lugar, no supe que paso pero yo presentía que sabia que estaba con Jake así que no se preocupo, cuando nació Renesmee ella me mordió y me convertí en vampiriza ya que sino iba a morir, al despertar descubrí que tenia dos poderes uno escudo mental y el otro un espejo el cual puedo copiar los dones, prestar o quitar si yo quiero. Después de varios días una vampiriza vino para vengarse de su pareja James ya que **el** lo había matado para salvar mi vida el día en que me perseguía para matarme, así que la mate usando un poder que copie de un nómada que caminaba en un lugar incorrecto y lamentablemente los lobos lo mataron, pero resulto que un día vinieron los Vulturis a visitar a **ellos** y al darse cuenta de mis poderes me pidieron que me uniera a ellos yo lo rechacé pero resulto que estaba con Renesmee y Jake y me prometieron que cuando ella llegara a la edad cuando ya no creciera, vendrían a visitarnos para hacerme la propuesta por si cambiaba de parecer y si no nos llevarían a las malas claro que aproveche para copiar sus poderes de los vampiros que tenian-no quise agregar de que me habían amenazado de que matarían a mi niña si no me unía a ellos-pero la cosa es que no cumplen con su palabra y han venido otros vampiros por parte de ellos para llevarme y yo los he matado a cada uno-cosa que no me gusta-al final me acorde de un amigo que me dijo que estaba interesado en mi así que fui y me convertí en cantante-finalice, por un momento ellos estuvieron reflexionando hasta que la Sra. Weasley hablo

-¿La puedo cargar?-dijo señalando a mi niña que dormía

-Claro-le di a Renesmee y ella se sorprendió al ver que pesaba demasiado

-¿Cuantos años tiene?-pregunto el seños Weasley

Sonreí

-Un año y medio

-pero…parece de 4-asentí

-tiene tus ojos Bella

-Bella ¿Cómo dices que se llama la familia de vampiros con la que te topaste?

-Se…-Jake se estaba quedando dormido y no escucho la pregunta pero Damen me miro preocupado-era el clan Cullen como se llamaba-en ese instante se tensaron-¿porque?

-no por nada es solo que…-la señora Weasley bostezo

-creo que deberían de irse a dormir no lo ¿creen?

-si además mañana vamos a sacar a tu hermano de esa casa y creo que vas a venir ¿no?

-por supuesto

-mmm… Bella mañana te mostraremos a unos nuevos integrantes e la orden y al igual que tu son vampiros

-OK-la señora Weasley me paso a Renesmee

-No crees que Jake debería de dormir en una ¿habitación?-observe a Jake que estaba roncando

-creo que si

-bueno pues el cuarto de Fred y George esta disponible para el y Renesmee-asentí desde que Fred y George habían hecho su tienda vivían ahí y la señora Weasley los extrañaba

-no se preocupe horita lo despierto aunque en el caso de Renesmee ella prefiere dormir en mis brazos-ella solo asintió y se despidieron los dos

-Jake…-nada-Jake….-Damen se reía en silenció, bufe-JACOB

-¡y ahora que!

-Vete para arriba a dormir anda sígueme y tu-dije viendo a Damen espera aquí y no toques nada

Al subir abri una puerta y deje a Renesmee en una de las camas que había y en la otra Jake sin decir nada se tumbo y se durmió. Cerré la puerta y me dirigí a la sala donde Damen tocaba una canción a la cual yo empecé a cantar:

Marco se ha marchado para no volver,

el tren de la mañana llega ya sin él,

es sólo un corazón con alma de metal,

en esa niebla gris que envuelve la ciudad.

Su banco está vacío, Marco sigue en mí,

le siento respirar, pienso que sigue aquí,

ni la distancia enorme puede dividir

dos corazones y un solo latir.

Quizá si tú piensas en mí,

si a nadie tú quieres hablar,

si tú te escondes como yo.

Si huyes de todo y si te vas,

pronto a la cama sin cenar,

si aprietas fuerte contra tí

la almohada y te echas a llorar

si tú no sabes cuanto mal

te hará la soledad.

Miro en mi diario tu fotografía

con ojos de muchacho un poco tímido.

La aprieto contra el pecho y me parece que

estás aquí, entre inglés y matemáticas.

Tu padre y sus consejos, que monotonía,

por causa del trabajo y otras tonterías,

te ha llevado lejos sin contar contigo,

te ha dicho: "Un día lo comprenderás".

Quizá si tú piensas en mí,

con los amigos te verás,

tratando sólo de olvidar,

no es nada fácil, la verdad,

en clase ya no puedo más,

y por las tardes es peor,

no tengo ganas de estudiar, por tí,

mi pensamiento va.

Es imposible dividir así la vida de los dos,

por eso, espérame, cariño mio...conserva la ilusión.

La soledad entre los dos,

este silencio en mi interior,

esa inquietud de ver pasar así la vida sin tu amor.

Por eso, espérame, porque

esto no puede suceder,

es imposible separar así la historia de los dos

El sonrió y empezamos a platicar del mudo mágico

_**NO ME MATEN AQUÍ LES TRAIGO UN NUEVO CAPI**_


	5. 5 Los Cullen

5 LOS CULLEN

Bella pov:

Eran las 5:00 am y Damen estaba escribiendo una canción pero no me la quería mostrar {genial}.De repente sentí un olor a vampiro, 7 para ser exactos {los vulturis} pensé

-Damen…

-si lo se vampiros- susurro

Senti el cosquilleo en los brazos pero mas intenso eran 3 poderes los que estaba copiando 1 leer mentes 2 ver el futuro y 3 manipulación de sentimientos, esperen esos poderes los conocía…al igual que a los vampiros que los portaban….

-los Cullen

-¿Qué?...

-mami-me volte ahí estaba mi niña medio dormida me acerque y la cargue

-¿Qué haces despierta tan temprano?

-Jake no me deja dormir

Rei, escuche pasos que se dirigían hacia aquí mire a Damen se encogio de hombros

-¿Bella..? -{Alice} había cubierto a Damen y Renesmee con mi escudo, Bloque los pensamientos de los Cullen y Jake…bueno con el no me preocupo practica la Oclumancia incluso cuando duerme. Me gire y ahí estaban los Cullen impresionados de haberme encontrado.

-¡Bella hermanita!-grito Emmett, me hiba a brazar cuando se fijo en Renesmee y luego en Damen

-¿Bella que haces aquí?- pregunto Esmee

-Bueno…eso quisiera saber yo de ustedes

-que les parece si nos sentamos-{Carlisle siempre calmado}

Nos sentamos no había mirado a Edward pero sabia que el no me quitaba los ojos ni tampoco a su… hija, tenia… temor, pena, felicidad y… ¿compasión?

-Bien ¿Por qué no empiezas tu Bella?

Mire a Damen y luego a Rensmee seguía despierta pero trataba de dormirse

-Damen ¿podrias?-el asintió le iba a entregar a Renesmee pero ella se aferro a mi

-¡NO!-protesto

-Renesmee solo por unos minutos luego te alcanzo

-¡NO!

-está bien pero luego te vas a la cama ¿entendido?

-si

-yo regreso iré de caza

-claro-y se fue

Suspire

-Bien yo… les tuve que mentir-observe estaban confundidos-Mi verdadero nombre es Isabella Marie Potter Evans…

-¿La hermana mayor de Harry Potter?

-Si Emmett ahora no me interrumpas ¿saben la historia?-todos asintieron-bien entonces…-empece a contar la historia desde que me dejaron, cuando acabe todos estaban sorprendidos y Edward… bueno no se podía definir su estado.

-Entonces esa niña-señalo Emmett a Renesmee- es hija de Edward ¿no?-asenti-¡SOY TIO!-grito Emmett

-Shhhhhhhh-lo callamos

-perdón

-Bella…lo sentimos…si nosotros hubiéramos sabido que…que…-Esmee no pudo continuar y empezó a sollozar. Suspire

-lo se

-Bella yo…-empezo Edward

-¿Bella nos podrias perdonar?-lo interrumpió Alice

Sonrei

-claro, además sabia que trataban de protegerme-todos sonrieron

-Bella yo…yo te mentí-lo soltó Edward

-lo se

-¿Qué?

-aja tratabas de protegerme pero lo descucri mucho después de que te hubieras ido

-entonces…¿me perdonas?

-Edward-suspire-creo que no es el momento lo principal ahora es Renesmee-se había quedado dormida el solo asintió

-Bella ¿puedo jugar con Renesmee?

-Alice son las 6:00 de la mañana

-Bueno mas al rato

-tal vez pero cuéntenme su historia

-Bueno-comenzo Carlisle-pues después de 2 semanas de habernos irnos de Forks Dombuldore llego y nos pregunto si podríamos protegerte a ti y a tu hermano, aceptamos Esmee y yo nos unimos a la Orden mientras los chicos iban al colegio, claro después de convencer a Edward de venir-cuando termino todo quedo en silencio hasta que llego Damen

-Bella

-¿si?

-nada solo ire por algo

-si… ha oye lleva a Renesmee arriba-luego de dársela se fue

-¿Bella cuantos poderes tienes?

-Bueno Alice la verdad es que ya perdi la cuenta pero te podría asegurar que tengo todos los de la guardia Vulturi

-Eso es increíble-se sorprendió Emmett, entonces se escuchó un golpe y luego risas

-¡me las pagaras!-grito Jake

-¿el perro vino contigo? Gruño Edward

-si pero no le digas perro-se escucharon llantos

-maldita sea-gruñi me dirigi al cuarto y encontré a Renesmee llorando

-mami me despertaron

-lo se mi niña-escuche una pelea en el patio me acerque a la ventana y observe que definitivamente había una pelea

-¿puedo pasar?- pregunto Esmee

-Esmee ¿te podrías quedar con Renesmee?

-claro

-bien ahora vuelvo-baje las escaleras y me tope con Edward

-Bella tengo una…

-Edward me permites tengo un pequeño asunto

-si claro-Sali al patio y observe a Damen y Jake que peleaban me quede observando

Santi como los Cullen salían a observar {esto no va a terminar} pensé me acerque y puse mi escudo y chocaron fue cuando se dieron cuenta que los estaba observando.

-¿Ya acabaron?

-yo…-empezo Damen

-el empezó-se quejo Jake

-bueno la verdad es que eso no me importa si no que mmm ¿Qué le van a dar a cambio a Renesmee?-los dos palidecieron

-pero…ella….

-o es ella o yo- los dos dudaron y se miraron sabia lo que iban a hacer y en menos de dos segundos los dos habían hechado a correr

-¿porque corren?-pregunto Alice

-por miedo-aseguro Jasper

-aparte-los dos me miraros-porque no se escaparan de esta-y fui tras ellos


	6. 6Planes

6 Planes

Bella pov:

Eran como las cuatro después de habia platicado con Ron y Ginny todo lo que había pasado cuando sali del colegio después de Damen y Jake me las pagaran por haber despertado a Renesmee.

-¿Bella que les hiciste?-me pregunto Edward. Damen y Jake estaban tumbados en los sillones y respiraban entrecortadamente aunque ya había pasado casi todo el dia

-tranquilo fui yo no Renesmee-encarno una ceja-está bien solamente les di unos pequeños calambres y ya, no los torture ni mucho menos además se lo buscaron-cruzo los brazos-bueno la próxima dejo que Renesmee lo haga

-¡NO!-gritaron los dos

-Ahí esta-Edward suspiro, en ese momento tocaron la puerta

-¿Quién?-pregunto la señora Weasley

-Soy Hermione Granger, la amiga de Ron, Harry y también de Isabella su hermana,hija de…-no la dejo terminar ya que abrió la puerta

-¡mi niña! Que sorpresa

-Hola

-Ven pasa no tardan en llegar los demás

-Gra…-en ese momento se fijo en mi-¡Bella!

-Hola Herm

-Pero…com…tu…¿ella es tu hija?

-Vaya 3 años sin vernos y ni me saludas

-lo siento, hola pero contéstame-rei

-Si es ella

-¡es preciosa!-dijo asercandose a Renesmee que estaba juando con Alice y Esmee que empezaron aplaticar cuando se aserco, los demas estaban en sus cosas Ron comiendo "como siempre" pense, Ginny y Rosalie leyendo revistas, Emmett, Jasper y Jake jugando videojuegos, la señora Weasley preparando comida, mientras yo estaba sentada al lado de Edward que observaba a Renesmee y Damen no sabia no lo habia visto, Carlisle leia un libro sobre hospitales. Suspire

-¡Lily!-no me habia percatado de que Remus y Tonos habian llegado

-¡Remus!-corri a abrazarlo

-¡¿Vaya pero como esta mi aijada?

-Muy bien

-¡Pero Lily eres un…

-Vampiro si

-con razon hueles tan mal

-ja, mira quien lo dice-dije mientras arrugaba la nariz

-¿Ya viste Lily?-pregunto Tonos estirando su mano izquierda donde mostraba un anillo

-¡TE CASASTE Y NO ME INVITASTE!- regañe a Remus

-Bueno en si fue una ceremonia discreta ademas no sabia donde encontrarte- se defendio

-¡Bah! Bueno felicidades Tonos-Remus rodo los ojos

-¿Quién es ella?pregunto Tonos señalando a mi hija

-¡Oh! Bueno yo tambien tengo sorpresas es mi hija

-¡QUE ES TU …-empezo a regañarme Remus pero Tonos le corto

-¡Es hermosa!- y fue hacia ella

-Pero…Lily

-Ya sabes mi historia

-pero nunca me contaste nada sobre ella

-asi como tu boda-me defendi

-eso es diferente, solo quiero saber una cosa ¿Harry lo sabe?

-ehhh….no

-¿Quién mas no sabe?

-mmm… aparte de ti solo Harry

-bueno pues ahí que esperar como racciona tu hermano

…

Despues de eo llegaron los demas miembros de la orde y con todos era la misma historia hasta que al final llego Kingsley acompañado de Ojoloco "que casualidad" pense.

-Hola Isabella

-hola Alastor

-¿desde cuando me dices Alastor?

-¿y tu desde cuando me dices Isabella?

-que ¡lista!-luego me observo-creo que ya es hora de que vuelvas no crees?-y con un movimiento de varita mi cabello volvió a ser pelirrojo.

-ahora si es nuestra hermana-dijeron los pelirrojos

-como sea ¡basta de admiración! Ahora…

-Ojoloco,,,¿puedes?-le pregunte señalando a mi hija

-¡oh! Claro-y movio la varita por segunda vez

Sus ojos cambiaron a verde esmeralda y su cabello quedo un poco lacio

-¡Pero si son los mismos ojos de lily! Y los tuyos claro- se apresuro a decir Remus. Observe como Edward no apartaba la viste de esos ojos verde esmeralda

-Bien, creo que ya esta todo, ahora los de la orden a la sala ,los menores se quedan aquí, Lily, tu junto con ellos-señalo a Jake y Damen- a la sala. Carlisle, Esmee siganme

-Bella…-empezo Edwaed

-luego explico-el asintio luego me volvi y serre la puerta tras de mi

-Lily…

-claro-apunte a la puerta-¡Muffliato! Listo Ojoloco

-Bien ahora mmm… los planes han cambiado

-¿Por cuales?-pregunto Ron

-¿Qué planes?-pregunte sin con tenerme

-Se supone que Ojoloco llevaria a tu hermano mediante aparicion conjunta-explico el señor Weasley

-Eso ya paso Pius Thicknesse se ha pasado al otro lado, por consiguiente ha amenazado con encarcelar a cualquiera que conecte la casa a la Red Flu, ubique un translador, entre o salga mediante aparicion. Osea que impide que tu hermano salga de forma segura y lo que vamos a hacer es usar pocion multijugos…-Comprendí cual era el plan enseguida

-sabes que a Harry no le va a gustar ¿verdad Ojoloco?

-tu hermano debe de comprender que es por sus seguridad y…-se abrio la puerta por donde entro Mundungus el cual no me daba buena espina

-¡pense que no llegarias!-gruño Ojoloco

-tuve…tuve problemas y…

-En fin-lo corto Ojoloco-como hiba diciendo habrá siete Potrees y viajaremos todos en escobas, therstals y la motocicleta de Hagrid… que no debe de tardar, cada Potter ira con un escolta osea Lupin, Garrid, Bill…llega al rato junto con Fleur-se adelanto antes de que pudiera preguntar-Tonks, Arthur, Kingsley y yo mientras que los Potrees serán la señorita Granger, Delacour, Fred George, Ron y Mundungus…

-¿Por qué yo?

-porque los mortifagos intentaran capturar a Potter, perono mataelo, los que corren peligro son los escoltas porque a ellos si los intentaran matar

-¿y nosotros que?-pregunte

-bueno tu te quedaras y…

-¿Que? ¡No! Yo quiero ir a sacar a mi hermanote esa casa no me quedare aquí

-Lily, tu corres el mismo o mayor peligro que Harry ya que si como tu dices Quien-tu-sabes te captura Harry ira a salvarte o se entregara-me dijo Remus

-No soy tan tonta para quedarme como estatua al ver a Voldemort-todos se estremecieron-ademas ya no soy simplemente una bruja…

-si eres una vampiriza…

-pero con ¡poderes!-dijo Moddy pensando en algo-¿Qué poderes tienes?

-depende de lo que quieres que haga

-¿puedes protegernos de las maldiciones o hechizo?

-si,facil puedo utilizar el escudo fisico y el mental al igual que puedo desviarlos si quieres

-pero, Ojoloco tendriamos que estar juntos ¿y las casa?

-no es necesario puedo proteger a muchos aunque esten lejos, pero no creo poder protegerlos si las casa estan protegidas en ese caso tendre que llegar aquí volando

-es peligroso Lily

-no hay opciones Remus ¿estas dispuesta a correr riesgos?-me encogi de hombros

-lo unico que podrian hacer es capturarme ya que no me podrian matar

-Bien entoncesiras con…¿Damen?-el asintio-¿traes tu escoba y varita?

-siempre-dije señalando el bolsillo de mi pantalón

-Ok, creo que ya nos tenemos que ir, esta anocheciendo-todos salimos aunque sentia un presentimiento

-¡Mami! ¿A dónde vas?

-Voy por tu tio

-¡yo tambien!

-no tu lo esperaras, te quedaras con Jake y papi ¿si?

-pero…

-nada-observe por la ventana todos estaban listos-prinseca prometeme una cosa ¿si?-alla asintio-no salgas de la casa

-esta bien-sonreiy le diun beso en la coronilla

-no tardo

-Bella…-suspire-te lo esplico des pues ¿si?

-no me refiero a eso, lo que pasa es que nunca me dijiste…no es extraño que sean ¿verdes?

-Harry tambien los tiene-el nego

-ten cuidado-yo solo asenti "Cuida a Ness, Jake" y Sali

-Bella ¿Cómo se supone que ire?

-mi hermano me prestara su escoba y yo te dare la mi ¿si?

-mmm… pero aun me resulta difícil manejarla al igua que los Hechizos

-no te preocupes

-Ok

-¡AH! Justo a tiempo, Hill trajiste los therstals, Hagrid ya sabes que hacer

-si-respondio, al parecer Hagrid no me habia visto

-Bien pareja Ron con Isabella y Tonos con Damen, despues ya iran con sus respectivas parajas-Ron gruño

-Vamos Ron sube y sujetate fuerte

-¡Vamonos!-grito Ojoloco y juntos nos elevamos


	7. 7 Cambio de planes

7 Cambio de planes

Bella pov:

Estaba oscureciendo rápidamente, escuchaba los pensamientos de personas pero no se necesitaba ser un genio para saber que eran mortifagos "muy valientes" ya que podía ver que se escondían cuando nos veían a Damen y a mi (principalmente) pero solo uno me llamo la atención diciendo que si yo venia Jane y Alce se encargarían de distraerme para alejarme de los otros "¿es que acaso no me había visto el muy menso?" pensé. No le di importancia al divisar la casa de los Dursley, recordé todo lo que tuvimos que pasar Harry y yo en esa cárcel como yo le decía ya que cuando yo vivía ahí mis "queridos" tíos no me dejaban salir de la casa porque al final si salía podría venir acompañada con alguien más "según ellos". Ya habíamos aterrizado, Harry fue a abrazar a Herm mientras Ron le daba palmadas en la espalda.

-Todo bien Harry?-pregunto Hagrid-listo para abandonar este sitio?

-Ya lo creo-respondió sonriendo-pero… admito que no esperaba que vinieran todos-dijo repasando la mirada en todos hasta llegar a mi-Isa…-susurro

-Hola Harry

Autora pov:

Harry sonrió y corrió a abrazar a su hermana

-Te he extrañado-dijo

-Igual yo-respondió ella mientras sonreía

-Bueno basta de tanto cariño, mas al rato tendremos tiempo ahora pongámonos a cubierto para explicarte muchacho-gruño Ojoloco

Harry los guió hasta la cocina riendo y charlando

-Harry, el es Damen, Damen el es mi hermano Harry-los presento Bella

-mucho gusto

-igual, Bella me ha hablado mucho de ti-Harry sonrió y se volteo a Kingley

-Creí que estabas protegiendo al primer ministro

-puede pasar sin mi por un momento, tu eres mucho mas importante

-Has visto esto Harry?-pregunto Tonos, encaramada a la lavadora agitando la mano izquierda mostrando el anillo que lucia en el dedo

-lamento que no pudieras asistir, fue discreto

-si a mi tampoco me invitaron-se quejo Bella

-Harry todavía esta mi cama?- pregunto Bella, el solo asintió- y no tocaste nada?

-no porque?

-ahora vuelvo, vamos Damen-y subieron

-como supongo que te dijo Dedales, hemos tenido que dazas ser el plan A…-empezó a explicar Ojoloco

…**.**

-aquí dormías?-pregunto Damen

-si, pero…-respondió Bella mientras buscaba algo en la almohada-¡aquí esta!-dijo sacando algo parecido a un collar

-que es eso?

-un guardapelo, pero no uno cualquiera la "**S**" es de Slytherin, Dombuldore me había mostrado momentos de Quien-tu-sabes y me llevo con un amigo suyo Slughorn donde lo convencí para que me diera cierta información, después a los 17 fui a casa de los Black pensando en quien-tu –sabes quería algo…-no continuo al ver que Damen no entendía-mejor luego te explico-el solo asintió, aunque pregunto

-Pero no dices que a los 17 estabas con ¿Renee?

-bueno me di una escapada y lo escondí aquí donde estaría mas seguro….-pero el grito de Harry la interrumpió

-¡NO!-grito Harry-¡NI HABLAR!

Bella negó con la cabeza-vamos- y salieron de cuarto hacia la planta baja donde el ambiente estaba tenso

-Bella lo advirtió-dijo Hermione mientras anunciaba su llegada-¿Bella?-pregunto al ver que esta se detuvo

Bella ya no estaba en la sala, veía a Jane y Alce volando a 100 metros por arriba de la casa, luego observo como Ojoloco y Mundungus pasaban la frontera y Alce hambriento se abalanzo sobre ellos, antes de que acabara la visión es percato de que ambos tenían la marca tenebrosa

-Bella no me hagas que…¡Bella1-Damen la sacudía

-Damen-susurro-se unieron a el

-no Bella…debes…pero…

-tenemos que cambiar el plan…-se dio cuenta de que Damen la había regresado de nuevo a la habitación

-tenias una visión no era bueno empezar con preguntas ¿o si?-tenia razón primero sacar a Harry y después le podía hacer preguntas pensó

-esta bien ahora ¡vamonos!-urgió

Al bajar ya había siete Potrees todos igual con una lechuza blanca petrificada a ecepcion de la verdadera

-Ojoloco-todos voltearon pero a Bella no le importo-hay nuevo plan

-¡Que!-protesto Remus-Lily no puedes…

-Los Vulturis están aquí y se unieron a Ya-saben-quien

-peor…¡eso es imposible!-protesto Ojoloco-dijiste que…

-¡yo no dije nada! Ahora o seguimos con el plan A para que al final todos vayamos a morir o al mió-ninguno dijo nada-bien, el plan es sencillo, yo los distraigo mientras ustedes salen, Damen sabrá a que horas salir…

-¿y quien va a protegernos?-pregunto Mundungus exageradamente preocupado

-Damen ¿recuerdas lo que te Ron?

-¿Qué?... ¡Oh! Si

-Bien ya esta yo los alcanzo en la Madriguera

-Lily…

-No te preocupes Remus ya sabes me han perseguido miles de veces y nunca me atrapan, Harry ¿me prestas tu escoba?-el solo asintió pero seguía preguntándose quien rayos eran los Vulturis. Bella se acerco a el-luego te explico todo…volveré no te preocupes-le susurro y con todas las miradas puestas en ella salio, subió a la escoba y se elevo, no sin antes amenazar a Damen de que no le pasara nada a Harry si no se las vería con ella "no te precipites" fue lo ultimo que "escucho" de Damen, pues solo lo había pensado para que los demás no se alteraran al parecer ya la conocía sonrió.

Que les pareció lo siento pero últimamente el Internet de mi casa ha estado fallando los quiero Riviews prometo subir el siguiente capi en esta semana


	8. 8 Distraccion

Distracción

Bella pov:

Me eleve hasta rebasar las protecciones mágicas, ya no tenia el escudo físico lo había dividido en dos para Damen y mi pequeña, nunca lo había probado dividir y mucho menos si estaba lejos de esas personas que lo portaban un gran error el mió ya que tenia que estar concentrada para no regresarlos a mi, aunque todavía tenia el mental sonreí pero así como empecé desapareció la sonrisa al escuchar esa voz.

-Miren quien esta aquí

-Hola Jane-sonreí "humildemente"

-Quita esa sonrisa querida

-y para que?

-porque hoy no será tu día-respondió otra voz muy conocida y a la vez irritante

-¡ja! Mira quien lo dice Alce-empecé reí

-¡cállate multiusos!-pare de reír

-como me dijiste?-sise

-¡Oh nada! Nada que te interese o preocupe m-u-l-t-i-u-s-o-s-deletreo la ultima palabra la muy…

-esta si que me la vas a pagar-ella empezó a reír y sin pensarlo dos veces me lance sobre ella, la tire de su escoba y caímos al suelo frente a la casa de los Dursley "maldición" pensé

-¡Que hiciste!

-¡Huí! ¿Arruine tu plan?-sin mas tiempo que perder Salí corriendo cuando ella se abalanzaba sobre mi pero la logre esquivar, genial de ahora en adelante tenia que ir corriendo, mire hacia atrás pero no solo Jane y Alce me perseguían también venían mortifagos, fue cuando comprendí, era una trampa "¿como no lo pensé antes?" si me tenían a mi tendrían a Harry al igual que a Renesmee justo como dijo Remus "maldita sea" pensé y corrí mas rápido.

Autora pov:

Todos había observado cuando Bella se lanzaba contra Jane, se habían elevado mientras Bella y Jane "platicaba" pero justo cuando Damen pensó que Bella se había controlado esta se abalanzó contra Jane.

-¡Maldición! Le dije que no se precipitara

-Deberías de conocerla mejor

-no lo entiendes Harry si hace un movimiento indebido ellos la atraparan, suficiente tienen con saber su punto débil

-que quieres decir?-pero el negó

-necesito que ella te cuente toda la historia antes de aclarar tus dudas…-pero no acabo al ver que Alce mandaba una señal-es una trampa-susurro

-Le dije que no…-empezó Remus, había sido el único que lo había escuchado se sentía culpable era su padrino y la había puesto en peligro

-Lo sabrá en un momento y entonces escapara siempre lo hace-lo trato de tranquilizar

-Tal vez pero siempre eran vampiros o mago no los dos juntos y menos cuando ambos tienen el mismo propósito ¿o si?

Damen no lo pensó mucho el tenia razón pero de todas formas confiaba en ella, entonces varios mortifagos pasaron viraban a la izquierda y se perdían.

-¡Vamonos!, no hay tiempo que perder –grito y todos salieron

-¡Alto!-grito Harry-Damen ¡mi hermana!

-¡No hay tiempo además oíste a Damen siempre escapa…

-y si no…-empezó Harry pero la voz de Remus lo interrumpió

-tu tendrás la culpa Ojoloco

-Se que escapara ten fe ¡Ahora vamonos!

Al principio todo estuvo tranquilo pero cuando estaba a mitad de camino se vieron rodeados por 20 figuras encapuchadas, formaron un circulo al cual la Orden se había metido sin darse cuenta, Ojoloco estaba listo para avisar de que se separaran pero otra figura llego.

-¡La tenemos rodeada!-grito lleno de jubilo-los mortifagos entendieron y se retiraron muy rápido, la orden tardo en darse cuenta de a quien se referían pero solo el grito de Harry los hizo reaccionar

-¡ISA! ¡Hagrid vamos tenemos que ayudarla!

-Lo siento Harry pero mis Ordenes son llevarte allí sano y salvo tu hermana sabe lo que hace tenemos que irnos antes de que vuelvan-grito fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que todos se habían ido, solo esperaba que su hermana estuviera bien.

Bella estaba cerca de la madriguera pero debía desviar a los mortifagos y sobre todo a Jane y Alce aunque solo tenia que borrarles la memoria y ya pero…se paro era imposible seguir así era mejor enfrentarlo, fue entonces cuando sintió ese olor al que siempre trataba de huir, sangre, pero esta era diferente, tenia un olor mas dulce que el de los humanos aunque no tanto como el de Belatrix debió de haber ido a cazar junto con Damen saber que se enfrentaría a mortifagos pero era imposible resistirse al olor, sus ojos se volvieron mas negros de lo que ya estaban negros tenia sed y a la vez estaba irritada y molesta nada bueno para los que se acercaban. Olvido quien era, que cazaba ya tenia a sus presas y no se le iban a escapar sonrió con malicia, Jane y Alce se detuvieron al observar sus ojos sabían que si se acercaban cuando tenia los ojos negros no saldrían nunca siempre que la irritaban pasaba eso y lo malinterpretaron decidiendo mejor huir prefiriendo el castigo que les darían que la muerte entre esa vampiriza, los mortifagos no se dieron cuenta…todo sucedió muy rápido Bela había matado a todos en solo 3 minutos, en total 20 de 30, a 10 los había matado por culpa de la sed y los otros 10…bueno acabaron en pedazos los que sobraron habían logrado escapar.

Después de 1 minuto observo lo que había causado mortifagos muertos ¿Cómo? No recordaba la mitad sin sangre con una mordida en media luna en el cuello y la otra… ni siquiera quiso ver.

-Isabella-susurro la voz fría de Voldemort, ella cambio sus ojos al verde esmeralda como cuando los tenia humana, saco su varita volteándose pero lo primero que vio fue que el estaba ¿volando? Pero… ¿Cómo? Eso era extraño aunque lo que mas le impacto fue ver a los tres "reyes" volando en escobas junto a el-dime Isabella ¿Cómo murieron?-pregunto

-no lose

-No mientas y no te escondas se lo que eres, no necesito ser un vampiro o lo que sea para saber que ya no eres una simple bruja…

-Únete a nosotros-lo interrumpió Marco

-Y ¿para que me quieren? soy solo una SIMPLE bruja

Aro sonrió

-Como tu quieras pero al final acéptalo tu serás…

-Mía-susurro Voldemort

Fue cuando se dio cuenta de que tanto Voldemort como Aro la miraban con…admiración, cariño y ¿amor?, sin pensarlo corrió, no le importo si Voldemort la había visto desaparecer en un segundo al fin y al cabo sabia lo que era, solo le importaba estar segura y no cerca de dos locos enamorada de ella. Le importo poco que sus ojos volvieran a cambia de color pero lo ultimo que escucho fue a Voldemort gritando su nombre y entonces llego a la madriguera.


	9. Chapter 9

Todos personajes son de J. y Stephenie Meyer a excepción de Damen

-¡Bill! ¡Menos mal! ¡Benditos los ojos que te ven!-La señora Weasley fue y abrazo a su hijo que llego junto con Fleur en un therstal, después, llego Ojoloco y Mundungus montado al hombro de Damen- ¡Oh por dios! ¿¡Que le paso!-pregunto Molly

-Se "desmayo" el muy cobarde-aclaro Ojoloco-déjalo Damen ya esta despierto-se oyó como caía algo al suelo

-¡HAY!

-¿Cómodo?-pregunto Damen

-si aunque estabas muy duro-Damen solo le gruño

-¿Quién falta?-pregunto Remus

-mi hermana, ¿tu crees que este bien?-pregunto Harry a Damen pero en ese momento Bella llego, se detuvo a sentir el olor de sangre en especial el de Harry, se llevo una mano a la garganta.

-¡Mami!-grito Renesmee saliendo de la casa

-¡No Renesmee!-la detuvo Damen al ver los ojos de Bella color plata y cambiando al negro. Ninguno hubiera sospechado si no la hubiera detenido, pero Harry no entendió y se acerco a su hermana

-¡Harry!-grito Hermione

Bella retrocedió

-no Harry-susurro, pero este no le hizo caso

-¿estas bien?-la pregunta la tomo por sorpresa olvidando la sed y abrazo a Harry mientras sollozaba al cual este la abrazo mas fuerte, estaba harta de que todos la quisieran para utilizarla y a veces sentía miedo. Al ver que Bella estaba bien y no iba a dañar a Harry se fueron para dejarlos platicar

-Si, por el momento-Harry solo asintió pero no pudo reprimir el impulso de preguntar

-¿Por qué esa niña te llamo…te dijo mama?

-porque es verdad Harry, soy su madre-le sonrió-eres tío

-¿y cuando pensabas decírmelo?

-bueno, tenia que decírtelo en persona-Harry suspiro

-bueno, preséntamela-Bella sonrió, nunca pensó que Harry se lo tomara tan bien

-Ven vamos-lo tomo de la mano y fueron a la casa, al entrar todos estaban platicando de lo que había pasado en el rescate, pero Bella se dirigió donde se encontraban los Cullen, Jake y Damen con Renesmee, al verla esta ultima se bajo de los brazos de su padre y corrió a los de Bella.

-¡Mami!

-hola mi niña ¿Qué haz hecho?

-nada-hizo un puchero-Jake me llevo a dormir mami y yo no quería

-bueno siguieres al rato te doy el don-la niña sonrió

-eso no es cierto fue Edward-se defendió Jake-me pidió que la llevara a dormir hasta me amenazo-Edward que hasta ese momento reía paro de golpe

-no mientas perro yo no te amenacé

-bueno, basta los dos si ninguno se decide yo misma lo ago y será a los dos-amenazo Bella, Edward iba a protestar pero con la mirada que Bella les dirigía se callo-bien, Renesmee ¿sabes quien es el?-señalo a Harry que observaba divertido y preocupado a Jake y Edward, la niña solo asintió

-¡Tío!-grito, Harry no supo que decir era la primera vez que le decían así

-¿Quieres cargarla?-le pregunto Bella, inmediatamente el pánico inundo a Harry, ya que nunca había cargado a un niño-tranquilo, no pasara nada

-pero Bela…-empezó Jake a discutir pero se callo de nuevo al ver la mirada que le dirigía. Harry la tomo en brazos y se dio cuenta que era muy fácil, además de que la pequeña no pesaba, y no percato que los demás habían venido a observar la escena.

"como lo…¿como es que soporta a Renesmee?" pregunto Jake a Bella por medio de la telequinesia

"muy fácil Jake…con mis poderes mas fuerza igual a sencillo"

-¿Cuántos años tiene?-pregunto Harry

-un año y medio

-¡ah!...espera ¿Qué?-los demás ya sabían lo que pasaría a continuación así que se retiraron mientras que los Cullen continuaban con la plática

-no es una niña normal Harry…es….una hibrida

-¿Qué?-Bella suspiro

-Renesmee ve con papi ¿si?

-pero…

-anda o ¿quieres ir a dormir?-la niña hizo una mueca

-esta bien, adiós tío-se despidió y luego se fue, Bella lo llevo fuera de la casa y empezó a contarle la historia de nuevo aunque con mas detalles, al terminar observo a Harry sentía sus emociones (gracias al poder de Jasper) enojo, felicidad, desconcierto, enfado frustración y ¿dolor?

-¿Harry?

-nunca pensé…juro que si te vuelve a hacer eso yo…-Harry sentía que iba explotar, la cicatriz le había empezado a doler, nunca desde hacia mas de un año le dolía tanto, asintió-nunca pensé que seria tío-sonrió con esfuerzo

-Oye..-Bella iba a protestar pero en ese momento llego Edward

-Bella, lo siento ¿podemos habar?

-Claro, ahora vuelvo Harry-el aprovecho para apartarse un poco del lugar y cuando había cruzado el oscuro patio la cicatriz llego a su punto, Harry se llevo las manos a la frente y cerro los ojos…

Holaaaaaaaa espero que le guste ¿Qué le dirá Edward a Bella? bueno es una incógnita porque yo tampoco lo se jajaja es broma les prometo que subiré el capitulo esta semana xoxoxo nos seguimos leyendo


	10. 10 Nueva York

**Todos personajes son de J.K. Rowling y Stephenie Meyer a excepción de Damen y Jonathan**

Nueva York

Edward y Bella estaban fuera de las protecciones de la Madriguera para que nadie los pudiera oír.

-Edward ¿Qué pasa?

-Bella…yo quiero saber si me perdonas si…si podríamos volver…yo…te juro que, si hubiera sabido que tu…que estabas embarazada me hubiera quedado…

-¿Y después que?-le corte-después de que Renesmee hubiera nacido ¿Qué? Te hubieras ¿quedado?-ella suspiro-al nacer Renesmee sabia que te tenias…tenias que saber que tenias una hija, así que decidí…accedí a aceptar el trabajo Jonathan me propuso, pensé que tal vez siendo cantante tu te enterarías y volverías, no para pedir perdón-se apresuro a aclarar-si no…no…yo no quería, ni quiero que…yo no quiero poner en peligro a los que quiero principalmente por los mortifagos y Voldemort…además de Harry, yo me arriesgue y me sigo arriesgando en que me atrapen y…tengo una hija y tenias…al final supe que…pensé que ya no te importaba, después de un año… anuncios, conciertos, publicidad…no tenia caso seguir si tu no volvías, al ver que Renesmee crecía mas rápido que un niño normal, aunque claro-sonrió-para ella…nosotras no hay nada natural, le hice un hechizo para que todos creyeran que era normal, pero siempre que los reporteros la veían ella estaba dormida y eso facilitaba todo, claro es normal para los niños de 1 año dormir aunque no tanto como un recién nacido pero si, puse en peligro a Renesmee y a Jake, pero para el no había remedio, no se puede apartar de ella…

-¿y porque no se lo prohibiste?

-¿Por qué?, porque seria como quitarle el alma y no se lo iba a hacer es obvio, en fin…pero lo un día lo que mas temía paso, estábamos en casa y Renesmee no tenia el hechizo, Jake estaba con ella en su cuarto y yo con Jonathan que me estaba "presentando" a Damen, ya que en realidad lo había conocido mucho antes, les ofrecí estar un rato y platicar sobre que era lo que venia a continuación, pero al entrar Jonathan vio a Renesmee, vio como era en realidad, ella solo había ido por agua cuando entramos, tuvimos que contarle la verdad…le rogamos para que no se lo contara a nadie, le dijimos que no le haríamos nada, casi, casi no arrodillamos ante el-sonrió al recordar-pero l soltó una carcajada nos revelo que también era vampiro pero tenia el don de convertirse en humano aunque solo un par de horas ya que todavía no lo controlaba muy bien que digamos, fue por eso que nunca sospeche de el, aunque recuerdo que cuando lo vi por primera vez ya convertida en vampiro sentí el cosquilleo cuando copio algún poder-se encogió de hombros-un día me di cuenta de que te había perdido para siempre aunque no quería creer en ello, estuve a punto de desmentir lo que le había contado a Renesmee sobre que tu te habías ido lejos a trabajar pero que al final volverías, una ocasión estuve a punto de entregarme a los Vulturis y estar en sus filas pero por ella no lo hice y seguí, te estaba olvidado por completo hasta ayer-ella lo observo sentía pena, culpa, arrepentimiento y odio hacia el en ese momento, quería leer sus pensamientos pero no le gustaba entrar en las mentes de los demás

-Bella…perdóname…por…por ser un estupido…por haber-se callo antes de decir lo que pensaba, nada bueno en ese momento-solo perdóname…¿podrías?-no quería contar lo que había pasado con Tania

-Antes de un año y medio, eso era lo que quería hacer pero ahora…-observo sus ojos color miel, después de tanto tiempo esos ojos que tanto había extrañado volvían a regresar a su vida. No estuvo conciente de cuando se había acercado hasta que sus labios se unieron, fue como si le hubieran devuelto la vida, volvió a sentir como su corazón muerto volvía a latir, como si todo ese tiempo en el que el no estuvo nunca hubiera existido hubiera querido que ese beso nunca acabado pero sintieron que algo o alguien los observara y se separaron alertas, fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta-Edward yo…lo siento te juro que yo no…-pero el la interrumpió

-¿Por qué te disculpas?-ella solo negó

-tengo que pensarlo-susurro y se fue

-¡Bella!-grito y corrió tras ella, casi choca con ella si no la hubiera visto antes correr, luego se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba Hermione discutía con Harry mientras que Ron solo observaba

-… ¡No permitas que invada también tu mente!

-Snape no te enseño la Oclumancia ¿Harry?-los tres se sobresaltaron al oír la voz de Bella

-Bella…-empezó Harry pero fue interrumpido por Hermione

-¿Cómo sabes eso Isa?

-No son los únicos a quien Dombuldore revelo información, ahora Snape te enseño si o no-miro a Harry

-Bueno tres o cinco clases creo-trato de recordar

-¡Que! Pero se va a enterar cuando…

-espera tu… ¿tu sabias?

-me prometió enseñarte hasta tal punto que el no pudiera entrar

-pues digamos que sus clases no eran tan bonitas que digamos ¿sabes?

-Bueno entonces si el no te enseño yo lo haré

-¿Qué?-preguntaron los tres

-tu… ¿tu sabes hacer eso Bella?

-Snape fue el que me enseño Ron

-¡Vaya! y yo que pensé que era el único que sufría

-Vamos Harry no exageres uno no sufre en esa clases es mas son muy sencillas-sonrió

-¡Alto! ¿Le vas a enseñar horita?

-No voy a espera hasta mañana Roen cuando el ya lo pueda manipular ¡Anda Harry!-le ordeno y los tres dieron media vuelta, Bella los iba a seguir cuando Edward la tomo del brazo

-Bella espera-ola acerco a el

-Edward ¡no!

-escúchame-suplico

-no y ahora ¡suéltame!-se podía zafar fácilmente pero no lo hizo

-no hasta que me sueltes-se acerco mas a ella, Harry saco su varita, no iba a permitir que le hiciera daño a su hermana de nuevo

-Harry no-susurro Hermione sabiendo lo que iba a hacer

-¡suéltame!-rogó

-no-su voz sonó tranquila

-¡suelta…!-no termino porque se volvió a encontrar con sus labios, se retorció tratando de zafarse pero al final se dejo llevar, los tres chicos se alejaron (aunque a Harry lo tuvieron que arrastrar ya que no apartaba los ojos de Edward)

-Creo que tus clases serán par mañana Harry-dijo Ron tras serrar la puerta, Harry no contesto, en eso entraron Bella y Edward, esta jalándolo a las escaleras y riendo, hasta que se escucho una puerta cerrándose

-¡Dios! admito que Bella es muy…pero… ¡Dios!-Hermione estaba muy sorprendida, recordaba cuando estaban en Hogwarts y a veces se topaba con Bella y otro chico entrando a algún aula pero después de haber tenido semanas de noviazgo pero de un día para otro ¡Nunca!

-yo diría atrevida-se sobresaltaron al ver que Jake estaba a un lado suyo-admito que odio a chupasangre pero…olvídenlo

-si, si, si como sea, los vampiros son maravillosos-bufo Harry-¡Dios!

-la verdad si, Harry lo que pasa es que nunca haz visto a un vampiro en acción-empezó Jake

-y ni lo veras-susurro Damen antes de desaparecer, Harry volteo pero para ese entonces el ya no estaba-¿A dónde fue?

-por ahí anda, bueno me voy hasta luego chicos-se despidió Jake y subió a dormir. Después de eso varios se retiraron hasta solo quedar los Weasley, los Cullen, Harry, Hermione y Damen.

Bella estaba recargada junto a Edward el cual la abrazaba después de lo que había pasado la noche anterior, habían subido al techo para contemplar el amanecer, cuando ella se dio cuenta que Damen y los Cullen no estaban.

-¿A dónde fueron?-pregunto, Edward no necesito saber de a quienes se refería

-A cazar

-pero… ¿no fueron ayer ustedes?, además Damen fue a cazar también ayer

-la verdad el creo que fue a ver con que se podía divertir-sonrió al ver que Bella no comprendía-fue a comer helado

-¡que!, maldito me las va a pagar, el sabe que, a mi me gusta comer helado…pero… ¿a las 6:00 de la mañana? ¿Dónde pudo haber encontrado una peletería o nevaría? Bueno lo que sea, un lugar donde vendan helado punto-Edward solo rió

-El tiene sus trucos, en fin en cuanto a nosotros, acompañamos a Rosalie y Alice de compras pero solo las apartaron ya que…ya sabes como es Alice, por su culpa Rosalie no pudo comprar ropa y Carlisle solo las dejo apartarlas y no comprarlas

-Valla pensé que Carlisle nunca…-se callo al ver a Harry salir de la casa con una mochila en el hombro-voy a ver, no-se apresuro a decir al ver que Edward la iba a acompañar-mejor ve con Renesmee

-como quieras-le dio un pequeño beso en los labios antes de irse, ella bajo del techo de un salto y corrió hacia Harry

-¿A dónde crees que vas?-le pregunto, Harry se paro de golpe y se volteo al verla, esta se cruzo de brazos

-Isa…que… ¿Qué haces aquí?

-los vampiros no duermen Harry ¿recuerdas?-el asintió

-me voy

-jajaja, no señor, tu no te vas de aquí primero pasa sobre mi cadáver antes de irte ¿sabes cuanto me sacrifique por ti? ¡Tuve que enfrentarme a los Vulturis y al mismísimo señor me creo el todo poderoso!-dijo sarcásticamente, Harry sonrió

-lo se y por eso me voy, porque pongo en peligro a todos

-no mas que yo-Harry la miro sorprendido y Bella leyó su duda

-ya lo sabes

-¿enserio?...¡Ah! si cierto-el sabia que tarde o temprano tenia que decir lo que queria, se lo había guardado durante mucho tiempo pero ese era el momento y no espero mas-Isa…conviérteme

-¡¿Qué?

-si conviérteme en uno de ustedes-Bella no sabia que decir

-no sabes lo que pides-susurro, fue lo primero que se le había venido a la mente, las mismas palabras que Edward le había dicho cuando era humana y hasta ahora había comprendido lo que el le decía

-¡Claro que si!-se defendió-¿crees que quiero ver a mi hermana y sobrina se quedan así mientras pasan los años?

-Así es la vida

-pero no para los vampiros

-¿y lo eres?

-no pero lo seré si tu me conviertes

-¿y sino quiero?

-buscare la manera para serlo-Bella suspiro "esto no puede ser" pensó sabia que el, Harry, su hermano, el único, tenia que morir y aun así le resultaba horrible la idea aunque se había dicho millones de veces que ese era el destino, o lo que le había dicho Dombuldore. Ella tenía obligatoriamente que ayudar a Harry en busca de los Horrocruxes, tenían uno, faltaba tres, fue cuando se le ocurrió una idea aunque no le gustara.

-Bien, lo haré

-¡¿Qué?-se sorprendió Harry

-lo que haz oído, pero con un condición

-¿Cuál?-pregunto emocionado y a la vez preocupado

-Iré con ustedes en la búsqueda de los Horrocruxes

-pero…como…

-ya te dije, Dombuldore también compartió información conmigo no eres único hermanito-"mucho mas de lo que hubiera querido" se dijo

-si pero…nunca pensé que fuera esa información

-bueno entonces ¿si o no?

-¿solamente tu?

-¿y eso importa? ¿si traigo a mas o no?, además sabes que no me separare de Renesmee

-Bien-suspiro "¿que otra opción tengo?"

-ninguna-contesto Bella, sin querer le había leído la mente el solo sonrió

-tienes razón-el sol empezó a asomarse y los primeros rayos iluminaron la cara de Bella que empezó a brillar

-vamos a la casa-le estiro la mano hasta que el la tomo. Al entrar se encontraron a Edward y Jake peleando por quien sabe que

-Mira perro, si sigues así no me va a costar nada matarte ¿sabes?

-ja ¡tu! No me hagas reír chupasangre, fuiste tu el que la abandonó no yo-Bella se enojo al distinguir un poco de tristeza en los ojos de Edward el cual lo disimulo muy bien y se dio cuenta de que Jake había hecho el hechizo ¡muffliato! Y aprovechando la ocasión se separo de Harry que seguía sin comprender y se dirigió hacia los dos

-¡Basta!, pero ¡Oh por dios!-los dos se callaron-¡tu!-señalo a Edward-aunque te ame no vuelvas a decir que lo vas a matar y ¡tu!-se volteo hacia Jake-si vuelves a mencionar lo anterior se me olvida que eres mi mejor amigo y… y te juro que te corto la cabeza ¡entendieron los dos!-los dos asintieron-bien-de pronto empezó a sonar el teléfono de Jake y luego el de Bella-ash y ahora que-saco el teléfono y sin mirar quien era contesto

-¿si?

-Isabella ¿a que horas vas a llegar?

-¿llegar?-observo a Jake que leía un mensaje y cada vez se ponía mas pálido-¿A dónde?

-lo olvidaste ¿no?

-¿el que?

-si ya lo sabia-suspiro-tu y Damen tienen un concierto en Nueva York-¡era cierto! Se le había olvidado si fuese humana estaría como el papel de blanco

-¡Que!-grito, Harry, Edward y Jake se sobresaltaron-¡y me lo dices ahora! ¡crees que llegare a Nueva York en…! Espera ¿Cuándo es?-Jonathan suspiro

-mañana… ¡no! Hoy…si hoy a las 10:00 p.m.

-¿y crees que el avión llegara antes de las 10:00 de aquí a allá?

-¿Qué quieres decir con de aquí hasta allá?

-no estoy ni lo mas cerca de Nueva York

-Sigues en Londres ¿verdad?

-sip

-entonces…eh…lo retrasare dos horas pero tendrá que durar mas el concierto

-¿tengo otra opción?

-no

-esta bien ¿que hora sale?

-¿Qué hora es?-Bella vio su reloj marcaba las 5:30

-5:30

-entonces a las seis… ¿en donde estas exactamente?

-mmm…a las afueras de Ottery St. Catchopole

-bueno entonces nos vemos

-OK, oye ¿a le hablaste?

-si ya le hable a Damen… ¡ah! Pido tus boletos a…

-Harry-el aludido volteo

-¡Oh! ¿Para cuantas personas?

-¿Qué?

-va a venir tu hermano ¿no?

-¡Oh1 rayo entonces pide seis

-¿seis?

-si, nos vemos-y colgó volteo a ver la ventana, no había movimiento alguno "maldición"

-Bella ¿seis que?

-boletos Jake

-¿para que?-ella se volteo, todo ese tiempo tanto Edward y Harry habían estado observándolos

-Harry ¿vienes?

-¿A dónde?

-conmigo-suspiro al ver que no la comprendía-a Nueva York

-lo dices en broma ¿no?, sabes que no puedo salir por eso me trajeron aquí

-de eso yo me arreglo, y en cuanto a lo otro no, no es broma

-entonces…¡caro! ¿Por qué no? Nunca he salido de aquí

-entonces ve por ropa y…sol ve por equipaje

-listo-señalo la mochila que seguía cargando

-eres…

-un chico previsto-la ayudo-lo se-Bella solo rodó los ojos

-y tu ¿Edward?

-claro amor pero…

-no la dejare-sabia que estaba dudando sobre se iba a dejar a Renesmee aquí o no

-OK iré por cosas…

-¡eh!-lo detuvo-espera, tu no te escapas-si fuiste con Renesmee como te dije ¿no?

-mmm…voy por las…cosas-y corrió escaleras arriba-Bella suspiro, en ese momento Damen y los Cullen entraron

-Bella…Jonathan…concierto…Nueva York…

-si ya se gracias por haber recordado ¡eh!

-¿de verdad?, es decir…

-si, si, si, me hablo, sale a las seis el avión-y sin mas Damen corrió igual que Edward hace casi nada, escaleras arriba

-¿Bella no iras por ropa?-le pregunto Alice, había visto lo que paso

-no, casualmente traje dos maletas una la baje y la otra sigue en el auto

-¿y Renesmee?

-igual

**Que les pareció? lose sorprendente ¿no? Harry quiere ser vampiro ¡oh por dios! y bella lo va a convertir! Bueno espero sus reviews en el siguiente capitulo aparecerá una vampira muy conocida y "amada" por los Cullen, principalmente por Edward la cual traerá problemas en la relación entre Edward y Bella algo malo ya que apenas se reconciliaron.**

**Xoxoxo =) Jazz Cullen Black **


	11. 11 Canciones

Principio del formulario

Para las que quieren saber cuales son las canciones que ponen en la peli de amanecer son estas:

"**Endtapes"** de The Foy Formidable

"**Love willtake you"** de Angus &Julia Stone

"**It will rain"** de Bruno Mars

"**Turning page"** de Sleeping at Last

"**From now on"** de The Features

"**A thousand years"** de Christina Perri

"**Neighbors"** de Theophilus London

"**I didn´n mean it"** de The Belle Brigade

"**Sister Rosetta (2011 Version)" **de Noisettes

"**Northern lights"** de Cider Sky

"**Flightless bird"** de Iron & Wine

"**Requiem on water"** de Imperial Mammoth

"**Cold"** de Aqualung & Lucy Schwartz

"**Llovera"** de Mia Maestro

"**Love death rebirth"** de Carter Burwell

Les gusto amanecer? A mí la parte donde Jake se imprima de Renesmee me fascino esa parte aunque a Renesmee le cambian los ojos a dorado en vez de ser cafés al igual que el cabello =( no es justo pero bueno nadie es perfecto además si Stephenie Meyer así lo quiso pues ya que queda por hacer es su historia ¡no?, ¡ya se! donde Bella le pide a Jake que opine sobre los nombre que ella escogió para su bebe, donde Bella y Edward van a su luna de miel en el coche y se escuchan los aullidos de los lobos (pienso que es Jake solamente) o cuando Bella le pide a Alice si puede ir descalza a la boda en vez de los zapatos, o cuando despierta en la Isla Esme y el cuarto está destruido o ya sé cuándo Jake dice que "si la matan también me matan a mi" (se refiere a Renesmee ¿no?) o cuando Bella abre los ojos los cuales son rojos o…bueno en resumen me encanto toda la película ahora esperar hasta el 16 noviembre del 2012 lose un ¡AÑO! ¿Creen que poder soportar un año? Yo no pero así es la vida ¿no? ¿vieron la parte de los Vulturis al final? Pobre de ella pero para que comete faltas de ¿ortografía? Bueno también se pasan los Vulturis cualquiera puede cometer faltas de "ortografía y gramática" como dice Aro, pero que se le puede hacer al final no fue vampira… ¡Oh! **Los que no hayan visto la peli NO LEAN ESTO **y si ya lo hicieron creo que ya les conté **CASI** toda la peli XD perdón, no se preocupen actualizare pronto…en cuanto vengan las ideas a mi…

-¡IDEAS! VANGAN PLISSS JEJEJE nos seguimos leyendo

Jazz =p


	12. 12 Beso

_**El Beso**_

Autora pov:

-¡Gracias!-grito Bella-¡los quiero!-se despidió de la multitud y salió del escenario

-¡Vaya! Debo reconocer que esto fue increíble ¡nunca! Pero ¡nunca! Estuve en un concierto y menos ¡en primera fila! Tienes talento hermana

-gracias Harry

-¿y tu Edward?

-bueno a comparación de otros conciertos que e ido con Emmett este es mi favorito-Bella sonrió

-¡Hey Bella!-grito un chico de cabello negro, participaba en la banda, era el baterista, detrás de él se acercaron dos chicos mas igual de cabello negro y una chica de cabello castaño

-¿Qué pasa Erick?-pregunto Bella volteándose-hola Esteban, Catherin, Tyler

-hola Bella-saludaron

-me debes una Bella-grito Erick-¡sabes que tuve que irme antes de que empezara el cumpleaños de mi hermana! ¡Soy hombre muerto!

-¿Valeria?

-no tengo otra o ¿si?

-no se no vivo contigo, pero Erick que te puede hacer una niña de que ¿cuatro, cinco años?

-seis-la corrigió

-bueno, a demás no fuiste el único yo tuve que irme al día siguiente de haber llegado con mis tíos-se defendió

-pero no te mataran-Bella abrió la boca varias veces pero no supo que decir, suspiro

-tienes razón te debo muchas bueno la verdad no, ese es Jonathan, pero haber dime que quieres a cambio

-no se tal vez estos días te hable para que me ayudes con mi hermana o ya se me ocurrirá algo-Bella rodó lo ojos

-¿seguro? Digo ya sabe, pero no creo poder estar estos días voy a estar algunos días de vacaciones con mi hermanito-dijo Bella mientras abrazaba a Harry el cual solo hizo una mueca-a si que mejor pídeme otra cosa…tal vez…algo que haz querido desde hace tiempo pero la cual no se cumplía ¿no crees?-un gruñido salió del pecho de Edward al leer los pensamientos de Erick, lo que hizo que Bella riera-¿entonces que dices?-pregunto, tanto Harry como Jacob estaban desconcertados e hizo que fijaran la mirada en Erick el cual se sonrojo

-bueno…pues…mmm…no se…tal vez…-Bella no lo dejo terminar y se acercó a el, tomo su cara y acercó sus labios a los de el

-¡Hey chicos!-grito Jonathan que venia caminando hacia la escena que había-ya esta despejada la entrada…este…mmm…Bella, Erick se tiene que ir-los dos se separaron Erick un poco agitado por el beso

-lo se de hecho ya me despedía de el-dijo sonriendo-¿entonces?

-olvídalo ya me lo arreglo yo con mi hermana, no me debes nada

-como quieras, me voy, tengo que ir a arreglar algunos asuntos nos vemos chicos-se despidió de los demás-ahora regreso, mientras vallan hacia el coche-dijo antes de irse

SIENTO LA TARDANZA PERO NO HABIA TENIDO TIEMPO DE SUBIR EL CAP ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUTADO XD felices vacaciones


	13. Chapter 13 Tania

**Tania**

_Me odio por amarte y no poder olvidarte,_

_me odio por odiarte,_

_por seguir esperándote,_

_me odio por tener que pensar y soñar en ti,_

_por seguir dudando entre amarte _

_u olvidarte._

_Autora pov:_

Era medio día cuando llegaron a la Madriguera, Jake y Harry estaban agotados después del viaje, aunque habían dormido casi todo el camino se les marcaban grandes ojeras.

-Harry-susurro Bella-Harry ya llegamos

-sí, aja, ya voy-dijo y siguió durmiendo

-no me gusta hacer esto-susurro Bella mientras se concentraba en un recuerdo de Harry cuando Snape lo regañaba

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunto Edward todavía sin entender, pero no necesito que Bella respondiera, observo la imagen donde Harry era regañado por Snape en una de sus clases donde se había equivocado en poner un ingrediente, provocando que Harry despertara

-¡Yo no, yo...!-volteo a todos lados hasta encontrarse con los ojos rojos de su hermana-no tenías que hacer forzosamente eso Isa

-no despertabas-se defendió

-por lo menos podías haberlo hecho con otro profesor ¿no crees?

-hay algún otro profesor que te odie más que Snape ¿Harry?-el chico solo hizo una mueca y salió del coche-creo que tu encontraste la respuesta-dijo Bella satisfecha, cerrando la puerta y caminando hacia la Madriguera mientras abrazaba a Harry por los hombros-vamos en la casa podrás dormir hasta la hora que tú quieras y...¡Oh por Merlín! ¡Damen! ¡Jake! ¡Basta!-grito mientras se alejaba de Harry en dirección a donde había una "pequeña" pelea

-¡el empezó!-gritaron como niños pequeños

-¡me da igual! Jake adelante-dijo mientras señalaba en dirección a la casa, este empezó a encaminarse a la casa con la cabeza gacha y arrastrando los pies, Bella rodo los ojos y lo siguió, antes de entrar observo que Jake subiera las escaleras para dejar pasar a Damen, cuando ella iba a entrar una mano la detuvo

-Bella-hablo Edward, se giró para verlo

-¿sí?-pregunto

-yo...quería saber si tu...

-te perdono Edward

-gracias, es decir ¿¡Que!?

-sí, lo pensé y...decidí darte otra oportunidad, pensé que lo sabias o por lo menos lo intuías...después de la otra noche-desvió la mirada, si fuera humana, estaría roja

-bueno yo...pues...-sonrió y se acercó a ella, cuando llego Hermione

-¡Bella! ¡Por qué no me dijiste que eras cantante!-grito

-¿no lo sabias? ¿En serio?-Hermione negó-¡Valla!

-bueno, en ese caso, ven-dijo y la tomo de la mano, se giró a ver a Edward-te la robo por…30 min. O una hora-dijo y tiro de Bella

-¿qué? ¡No espera!-empezó a protestar Bella

-no te quejes, una hora no es el fin del mundo-dijo Hermione, Edward rio ante el comentario de la castaña, luego entro a la casa cerrando la puerta tras él, observo como Damen contaba a la familia Weasley y a su familia como les había ido en el concierto, los Cullen sonrieron al verlo y luego siguieron escuchando la plática, Renesmee se acercó a él y estiro los bracitos para que la cargara, ella la tomo en brazos y empezó a jugar con ella.

No paso mucho cuando tocaron la puerta, para ese momento Harry y Jake estaban en la sala jugando con Renesmee al igual que Edward, los demás platicaban sobre los preparativos de la boda entre Bill y Fleur, Hermione y Bella no habían llegado aún pero era de esperarse, después de tantos años sin verse tenían mucho que contar, fue entonces cuando todo mundo dejo de hacer lo que hacían para prestar atención a la puerta, sabían que si eran Bella y Hermione no tenían necesidad de tocar, Renesmee se zafó de los brazos de Jake y corrió a abrir la puerta por simple curiosidad, dejando ver a una vampira, no muy alta, de cabello rubio y ojos dorados, los Cullen al verla no sabían como reaccionar, ni siquiera Alice la había visto llegar.

-Hola-saludo la vampira-estoy buscando a unos vampiros y quería saber si...-entonces lo vio, Edward se encontraba de pie sin moverse-¡Edward!-grito y corrió hacia él y sin importa que hubiera más personas lo beso, en ese momento Edward dejo de sentir su cuerpo, no sabía lo que hacía, lo único que tenía en cuenta era que su cuerpo actuaba por si solo...logro deshacerse de Tania y se alejó de ella lo más lejos que pudo, observo a Harry que lo observaba con cara de desconcierto y enojo...un pequeño sollozo hizo que todos desviaran la mirada de los vampiros y se concentrara en una pequeña niña con ojos verde esmeralda, Renesmee, de sus mejillas resbalaban pequeñas lágrimas, rápidamente Jake y Harry se acercaron a la pequeña este ultimo la tomo en brazos, fue entonces cuando Bella y Hermione entraron a la casa riendo, se callaron al entrar, el ambiente estaba tenso, Bella se acercó a su hermano y tomaba en brazos a Renesmee, que la abrazo y escondió su carita en su cuello.

-¿Que paso amor?-pregunto a su hija mientras le acariciaba el cabello, la pequeña le mostro a su madre la escena que había pasado y que ella no había visto, Bella no dijo nada poco después de que la última imagen pasara, volteo a ver a Edward y poco después a la vampireza que estaba a un lado de él, sonrió sorprendiendo a todos, se acercó a Jake y le paso a Renesmee.

Llévala a dormir, luego te alcanzopensó y Jake asintió, se dirigió a las escaleras hasta perderse de vista, Bella se acercó a la vampireza

-hola, soy Bella, supongo que Edward te habrá contado algo de mi ¿no? bueno no importa-dijo sin dejar que ella respondiera-tú debes de ser Tania, no te preocupes eh escuchado muchas cosas de ti, y otras las eh visto-dijo esto último mirando a Edward-te presentaría a algunas personas pero no lo hare por el momento, después de todo no te conozco muy bien y bueno, no confió mucho en personas recientes, podrás quedarte, pero primero creo que tenemos que hablar-dijo y le tomo la mano, de inmediato varias imágenes y recuerdos invadieron la mente de Bella que sonrió mas, luego se acercó a Tania-espero que no te incomode el hecho de que vuelvas a hacer humana ¿verdad?-le susurro en el odio para que nadie a excepción de los Cullen escucharan, se alejó de ella y se giró a los demás-bien los presentare, ella es Tania, una..."amiga" de ahora en adelante y se quedara con nosotros, solamente que...bueno habrá algunos cambio en ella en estos días así que espero que no se extrañen ni se asusten, después de todo ella me lo pidió-dijo y sonrió, luego se alejó hacia las escaleras, sin perder el tiempo todos se pararon y la siguieron a la cocían donde apenas si cabían, cuando estuvieron todos a excepción de Tania y Edward, Remus cerró la puerta-¡Muffliato!-susurro Bella apuntando a la puerta

-¿se puede saber qué te pasa Bella? ¡viste a Renesmee y...!

-tranquilízate Harry, ya se lo que vio ella y es por eso que Tania se quedara aquí

-¿Qué?-pregunto Ron sin entender, Bella suspiro

-Tania no es de confianza, lo sé, no quiero que salga de la Madriguera señora Weasley, no causara problemas, no se preocupe, en unos tres días volverá a ser humana, el hecho por el cual quiero que se quede hasta que acabe la guerra es porque tiene información muy valiosa para la Orden

-Lily...estas diciendo que esa...ella...es un... ¿espía?-pregunto Remus

-algo así tío, se unió a Voldy por una sola razón-todo mundo espero-por lo único que vino es porque quiere deshacer de Renesmee y de mí, para poder quedarse con Edward, pero no solo eso, también necesita información de los movimientos que está haciendo la Orden

-es una desgraciada-susurro Alice-quiere matar a una pobre niña...

-bebe, Alice-corrigió Fred

-no me importa, quiere matar a MI hermana y a MI sobrina-hablo Harry que echaba chispas por los ojos, Bella sonrió

-¿Qué es lo que tenemos que hacer Bella?-pregunto Carlisle

-lo único que la mantendrá aquí será Edward, no hay otra cosa que eso

-¿más que la información?-pregunto Rosalie, Bella asintió

-tenemos que pedirle a Edward que este con ella entonces ¿no?-dijo Hermione mientras pensaba en como serían los siguientes días, meses e inclusive años tal vez

-pero en algún momento Edward se cansara de ella-hablo Emmett-nadie puede soportar a una persona como Tania en máximo un día

-lo sé, pero véanlo por este lado-hablo Bella-Tania no será una vampira, volverá a ser humana y resultara fácil poder controlarla, una humana con siete vampiros que tres de ellos tienen dones y luego rodeada de magos, unos simples hechizos y listo problema resuelto

-¿y si logra escaparse?-pregunto el señor Weasley

-en eso tiene razón Arthur, Lily, que pasara si nos distraemos o nos olvidamos de ella por la guerra y logra escapar

-de eso yo me encargo, después de todo NADIE, hace llorar a mi niña cosa que ella ha hecho

-en ese caso, todo está resuelto, solo tenemos que sacarle información en cuanto sea humana, así será más sencillo-opino George

-bien, si me disculpan iré arriba, tengo que hablar de esto con Jake y ver a Renesmee-dijo Bella, todos asintieron y regresaron a lo de antes actuando como si no hubiera pasado nada, Alice le conto a Edward mentalmente lo que había pasado para que Tania no se enterara y Bella subió al cuarto para poder hablar de lo ocurrido.

Espero les haya gustado n.n siento tardar tanto en actualizar, ya paso demasiado uf! Lo siento, espero sus comentarios XD

p.d. Los personajes que ustedes conocen son de nuestras queridas autoras J. k. Rowling y Stephenie Meyer


End file.
